Kaikki yhteiset unemme
by Adalla
Summary: Raapale Baldur's Gaten maailmasta. Tiivis tunnelmakuvaus pelin jälkeisistä tapahtumista Bhaalin lapsen kohottua jumalaksi ja hänen rakastettunsa jäätyä yksin maailmaan.


Raapale Baldur's Gaten maailmasta. Tarinan tarkoituksena on lähinnä pakottaa itseni jälleen kirjoittamaan. Olen pitänyt taukoa pitkien tarinoiden jälkeen ja välillä kynnys uuden tarinan aloittamiseen tuntui kokonaiselta vuoristolta. Niinpä päätin sitkeästi pakottaa itseni kirjoittamaan ihan mitä tahansa -lyhyttä, luonnosmaista ja raakilettakin, kunhan vain kirjoittaisin. Ohessa siis tänään syntynyt lyhyt tunnelmapätkä. Kuten voidaan olettaa, annan arvoa rakentavalle palautteelle ja toivon voivani kehittyä tässä taitolajissa vähän kerrassaan etevämmäksi.

----

Anomen istui pyhätön suurten kaari-ikkunoiden edessä ja antoi katseensa harhailla kaupungin katoilla. Keskipäivän häly oli taittumassa iltapäivän tuntien madellessa lähemmäksi ja kuumana paahtava aurinko oli ajanut ihmiset rakennusten suojiin. Hänen aistinsa poimivat ympäristön äänet, auringon paahteen sekä kirkkaan valon. Hänen ajatuksensa olivat kuitenkin kaukana kaupungin katoista, eikä hän todella nähnyt niitä edessään.

Hän näki Dalan kasvot kadulla kulkevan maustekauppiaan piirteissä, kuuli naisen huvittuneen naurun tavernan lattian halki harppovan itsevarman soturin naurussa. Kahdesti hän oli luullut nähneensä Dalan kaupungin ihmisvilinässä, mutta kummallakin kerralla hän oli joutunut pettymään. Nolostuneena hän oli pyydellyt anteeksi niiltä naisilta, joiden perään hän oli syöksähtänyt. Hän muisti myös muiden ilmeet: Jaheiran tuikeailmeisen huolen ja Aerien myötätuntoisen surun. Hän oli vain kääntänyt päänsä ja koettanut vältellä muiden katseita.

Anomen muisti, miten he olivat suudelleet kirkkaan tähtitaivaan alla. Dala oli painautunut hänen kylkeään vasten ja hän oli kietonut kätensä naisen ympärille. He eivät olleet puhuneet, sillä heillä ei ollut sanoja. Kumpikin oli tiennyt huomisen koittavan liian pian, eivätkä he tahtoneet tuhlata aikaansa sanoihin.

He olivat takertuneet jokaiseen hetkeen, tehneet niistä yhteisen unensa. He olivat kulkeneet heinittyneillä niityillä ja istuneet rantakalliolla katsomassa, miten aallot murtuivat rannan karikoihin. He olivat jakaneet Uumenalan pimeyden, turvanneet toistensa selustan taistelukentällä. He olivat etsineet lohtua toisistaan, kun kaikki muu heidän ympärillään tuntui sortuvan. Se oli ollut heidän yhteinen unensa, yhteinen piilopaikkansa todellisuudelta. He olivat rakentaneet sen muurit huolella, mutta silti ne olivat olleet liian heiveröiset. Todellisuus ja aika olivat saaneet heidät kiinni, kuten ne saivat kaikki. Anomen ei voinut olla nyt hymähtämättä katkerasti naiiville ajatukselleen siitä, että yhdessä he olisivat voineet piileksiä maailmalta.

"Minä rakastan sinua"  
Naisen sanat olivat olleet vaimeat, mutta hänen katseessaan oli ollut pehmeyttä ja surua, jota Anomen ei ollut aiemmin nähnyt. Hän oli kietonut kätensä naisen ympärille ja pidellyt tätä tiukasti itseään vasten. Dala oli antanut hänen pidellä itseään, vaikka yleensä nainen ei piitannutkaan hellyydenosoituksista. Tämä vain oli ollut hänen sylissään, antaen hänen kannatella itseään pitkän tovin. Kun he olivat vihdoinkin irrottautuneet toisistaan, naisen silmissä oli ollut kyyneleitä.  
"Oletko sinä kunnossa?" Anomen muisti kysyneensä, sipaisten naisen poskea huolestuneena. Dala oli hymyillyt kyynelten läpi ja nyökännyt.  
"Minä vain muistelin", nainen oli vastannut hiljaa.

Tietoisuus taistelusta Irenicusta vastaan oli kolkuttanut kummankin mielessä selväpiirteisenä, mutta kumpikaan ei ollut tahtonut muistaa sitä. Niinpä he olivat takertuneen epätoivon vimmalla toisiinsa ja hukuttautuneet intohimoon unohtaakseen hetkeksi. Anomen muisti Dalan tummissa silmissä kyteneen tulen, kun nainen oli vihdoinkin valahtanut häntä vasten hikisenä ja huohottavana. Aamulla nainen oli noussut hänen viereltään ja mennyt peseytymään sanomatta sanaakaan. Anomenin mennessä tekemään leirinuotiota, Dala oli kuitenkin hiipinyt hiljaa hänen vierelleen ja painanut pehmeän suudelman hänen poskelleen ennen kuin muut olivat heränneet.

Anomen ei voinut olla pohtimatta, miten pitkään Dala oli tiennyt. Oliko hän tiennyt jo kasvatti-isänsä Gorionin kuollessa, ettei mikään hänen kohdallaan tulisi koskaan enää olemaan tavanomaista? Vai oliko nainen alkanut ymmärtää itseään ja olemustaan vasta vähän kerrassaan matkansa edetessä, oppien palan kohtalostaan jokaisella askeleellaan? Anomen muisti naisen itsevarman hymyn sekä leikkisän huumorintajun heidän puhuessaan ensimmäisen kerran. Hän muisti myös miten naisen katseeseen oli hiipinyt salakavalasti surullinen taite. Yhä useammin Dalan kasvoilla oli varjo, yhä useammin hänen liikkeensä olivat hermostuneen nykivät. Naisen iloiseen nauruun sekoittui pakotteen sävy, eivätkä hänen silmänsä olleet nauraneet pitkään aikaan. Silti Dala yritti. Silti hän jakoi kuivakkaita huomautuksiaan, silti hän painautui tavernan huoneen hämärässä Anomenia vasten ja pyysi tätä viemään hänet pois. Ehkä hän oli hetkeksi onnistunutkin.

Kun Dala oli syleillyt häntä viimeisen kerran, Anomen muisti takertuneensa naiseen vimmaisesti. Nainen oli vastannut hänen eleeseensä, mutta irrottanut lopulta miehen kädet lempeästi ympäriltään ja astunut kauemmas. Anomen olisi tahtonut huutaa ja raivota. Hän olisi halunnut syöksyä naisen perään ja pakottaa tämän lähtemään kanssaan pois. Dala oli kuitenkin hymyillyt hänelle kyyneltensä läpi ja sanonut, että hänen oli aika mennä. Anomen oli tahtonut kieltää naisen sanat, pakottaa tämän jäämään. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut, hänellä ei ollut todella siihen oikeutta. Hän oli itse ollut luomassa heidän yhteistä untaan. Dala oli muistuttanut häntä siitä, että hänen tiensä tulisi olemaan erilainen ja Anomen oli astunut siitä huolimatta hetkeksi naisen vierelle tietäen, ettei se tulisi kestämään.

Silti hän tunsi katkeruutta ja vihansekaista pettymystä. Sen ei olisi kuulunut mennä näin. Heidän rakkautensa oli liian voimakas tullakseen kahlehdituksi, he olivat liiaksi yhtä tullakseen erotetuiksi. Anomen oli kaikesta huolimatta kantanut sydämessään toivetta ja uskonut, että jokin muuttuisi. Että hänen rakkautensa olisi Dalalle riittävä syy jäädä, että nainen muuttaisi viime hetkellä mielensä.

Sillä kaikella ei ollut lopulta mitään merkitystä. Dala oli poissa, eikä hän tulisi takaisin.

Muut olivat sanoneet, että hänen täytyisi jatkaa elämäänsä. Anomen oli yrittänyt. Hän oli palannut veljeskuntansa luokse ja kierrellyt ympäriinsä tehden ne tehtävät, jotka hänelle oli osoitettu. Silti hänen sydämensä ei ollut todella mukana siinä mitä hän teki. Joinakin hetkinä hän pohti, oliko hänellä enää todella sydäntä. Se tuntui nukkuvan syvää unta tunnottomana syvälle maan sisään kätkeytyneenä, tuntematta enää todella maailmaa hänen ympärillään.

Välillä Anomen tunsi olonsa vanhaksi ja väsyneeksi. Hän katsoi ihmisiä ympärillään ja hänestä tuntui, että hän oli elänyt liian pitkään ja astunut liian monista ovista, jotta hän voisi enää koskaan palata takaisin elämäänsä, jota hän oli viettänyt ennen Dalaa. Noina hetkinä hän pohti, oliko hänelle olemassa enää suuntaa tai tarkoitusta.

Joskus iltaisin hän istui ikkunan äärellä ja katseli tähtiä. Niiden kalpea valo tuntui merkillisen lohdulliselta. Eräänä tuollaisena hetkenä hän kuiskasi Dalan nimen ja toivoi, että kevyen puuskaisena puhalteleva tuuli kuljettaisi sen jumalattaren korviin. Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut, mikään ei muuttunut.

Kolkutus ovella katkaisi Anomenin ajatukset. Hän nousi puolittain, kun nuori poika avasi oven varovaisesti.  
"Teitä pyydettiin", poika sanoi varovasti. "Jotakin on tekeillä eteläniityillä ja pappi Dalor sanoi, että sinne tarvitaan sekä parantajaa että soturia".  
Anomen nyökkäsi lyhyesti.  
"Lähden paikalle heti", hän sanoi.  
Poika nyökkäsi ja kiiruhti pois sulkien oven perässään. Anomen kääntyi vilkaisemaan ikkunaa takanaan ja huokaisi.  
Häntä tarvittiin.

Nyt se riitti toistaiseksi. Ehkä jonakin päivänä se ei enää riittäisi ja hän löytäisi taas suunnan.


End file.
